


May i have this dance?

by jessicalives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Bruce, jump scare, mean/sexist comments, mentioned james/elyse, mild horror mention, office flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalives/pseuds/jessicalives
Summary: prompt from tumblr! Peake x reader, where the audience notices something going on with them in the background of videos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N i had so much fun writing this! I really tried my best, and i tried to make it as detailed as i could, i really hope you all like it! (thinking of youtube urls was SO hard!)

Your desk was right next to Matt's, so you ended up spending most of your time together. He brought you coffee every morning, and each morning it was to your exact specifications. He'd only asked you once, what you had liked in your coffee. He didn't even write it down. He remembered. You smile as he hands you your coffee and sits at his desk.

  
You take a sip, and then set the coffee down, "You know, one of these days you're really going to have to let me pay yo-"

"Oh, don't start that again y/n." Matt smiled at you, "It's on me."

  
You laughed softly, that's what he had said from the beginning, "it's on me." But after a while, that amount of coffee accumulates, and you felt bad. You tap on the coffee cup with your nail for a bit and sigh, "But-"

"Y/n." Matt pouts stretching your name out.

  
You try not to let your cheeks flare up, against your better judgment you'd developed a small crush. You know it was a recipe for disaster. Office Romance? How often do those workout? But that didn't mean you couldn't flirt a little.

  
You quickly take another sip of coffee, purposely making some spill down the corner of your mouth. Matt had taken a break from his pouting and looked at you, just as you brushed the coffee away with your thumb. At first, he thought you were going to make a comment like "Hey, don't judge me for being messy!" You didn't mention it at all.

  
Instead, you leaned forward over your desk, as if to tell him a secret, then you your lips, "well.." You pause, making sure you had direct eye contact, "if there's anything else I can do, to make it up to you..." You give him a smile, and briefly debate whether or not a wink would be a good idea, you ultimately decide against it, and opt for pulling your hair behind your ear as you start to sit up straighter. "Well, you know where to find me." you say, once you'd fully turned away from him.

  
You couldn't see because you pointedly stared at your computer screen to avoid him, but Matt had looked a little flustered.

The rest of the day had gone on business as usual, except Matt kept stealing glances in your direction. He looked like he was trying to talk himself up, but he kept getting more and more nervous. Adam had come over to ask him for help, and he looked relieved to be able to do something helpful instead of stare around like an idiot.

  
You watch him walk over to Adams desk, and he never returned for the rest of the day. You tried to talk to him at lunch, but he said he was busy, and he left the office. Presumably to get lunch for himself, but the two of you had formed a routine, yes, it was relatively new, but still. You had been having lunch together every day. And now you weren't. You frowned and sat at your desk to eat by yourself.

  
"Y/n! Wanna come eat with us?" Elyse asked from the door, you looked over to see her and James holding hands. Elyse had her keys in her hands, and you knew they were going out to eat somewhere.

  
You smile, you really liked Elyse, she had quickly become a good friend to you, but you were feeling upset and confused about the Matt situation and knew you wouldn't be able to hide it from her. The second those car doors closed the questions would start.

  
You didn't know how she did it, but she had a sense for this kind of thing. On the one hand, you thought it'd be good to talk, on the other hand, it would be weird talking about it in front of James. On the other hand, Matt had been their friend first, and way longer. What if they end up getting mad at you? Oh god.

'Wait? When did I get three hands?' you thought as you made a face.

  
"Y/n?" Elyse called your name again, which snapped you out of your thoughts. She and James were looking at you with mild concern.

  
"Oh god, sorry I um, totally spaced, but no thanks, I have a lot of work to do, and I brought food. So.. Yeah. Thanks for the invite, though!" You say quickly, and although they looked skeptical at first, they left you alone.

  
"A lot of work to do, huh?" Bruce asked, sneaking up behind you.

You jumped, "God! You scared me!"

  
Bruce laughed and held his hands on his sides, "I'm sorry Y/n I wasn't even trying to be quiet. All that "work" of yours must really have your attention." He said, giving you a knowing look.

  
It wasn't like he thought you were a bad worker, quite the contrary, but he knew there was something up. You hated working here sometimes, everyone around you was so damn intuitive, you couldn't keep anything to yourself. You sigh, which made him quirk an eyebrow at you. "Yup, lots of work, and you know eating." You held up a brown paper bag you had brought, it wasn't much just half a sandwich and some chips. Usually you and Matt would go to an ice cream place down the street and get sundaes, but that clearly wasn't happening today.

  
Your face must have betrayed you because suddenly Bruce placed his hand on your shoulder, "Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah! I'm just tired." You lie, and he doesn't believe you, but he doesn't push you. He just gives your shoulder a quick squeeze before going back to his desk.  
You dread going to work the next day.

  
You wake up earlier than usual, but you end up being late to work, due to you laying in bed and mumbling "I don't wanna." To yourself for the better part of the morning.

By the time you get there, everyone is already in a buzz, too busy recording to notice you. When you sit down, Matt taps your shoulder. "You okay?"

  
Your eyes widened, he was talking to you, not only that, but he was concerned about you. You clear your throat, but still, manage to stutter "Uh ah a-am I okay? Yeah, listen to Matt... about yesterday I..."

  
"The coffee's probably cold, but hopefully that'll be fine," Matt says, cutting you off by placing a cup of coffee on your desk and dropping a white paper bag.

  
"What.?" You look down and open the bag. You could smell it before you saw it, it was a doughnut. You picked up the doughnut and placed it on the outside of the bag, using it as an impromptu plate. "You got me a doughnut?" You looked down at the chocolate glaze and were practically drooling.

  
"Well.." He looked around and saw everyone was busy, before bending down and whispering in your ear, "The coffee's on me, but like you said, maybe something could be done about the doughnut."

  
You looked at him and blushed, which made him grin wider than you had ever seen.

You were about to say something when he placed his finger to his lips and pointed behind you. You turned and saw Bruce pointing a camera directly at you. "Eating on the job huh? Gosh darn it, can I get any reliable employees? First Elyse breaks the fridge and now this!"

"I didn't unplug the fridge!" Elyse yells from across the room.

  
"That's just what a guilty person would say!" Adam replies, and Bruce shushes them.

  
"Y/N do you have anything to say for yourself?" Bruce asks you, and you look at Matt who is now sitting in his desk, laughing at you.

  
"Uhh.." You pause, and pick up the doughnut and take a huge bite out of it, "I was- hun-ry." You say covering your mouth so doughnut doesn't spill out of it.

  
Bruce gags and turns the camera so it's facing him, "She's an animal! You're an animal Y/N!" He fake scolds you as he walks towards Matt and sits on his desk, "Why can't you be more like Peake? Why can't she be more like Peake internet? Why can't she be more like you Peake?" Bruce asks, his voice rising with each question as he shoves the camera in his face.

  
Suddenly the camera blinks, and Matt points at it, "Think your batteries gonna die." He says laughing.

"And that, internet, is why we need Peake." Bruce says before turning it off.

  
On the way back to his desk Bruce stares longingly at your doughnut and you cave, breaking him off a piece.

  
Matt gives you an incredulous look, "Don't worry, I know I still need to work that off." You say suggestively, waggling your eyebrows at him.

  
Matt chuckles, and lightly grazes your arm with his fingers, "Y/n, I know we're just kidding around, but."

  
You pull your arm away, and take his hand, "I know this is probably crazy, but... I like you. Like a lot." You close your eyes and wait for something horrible to come from your confession, but all you hear is a quiet, "oh thank god."

  
When you open your eyes Matt is smiling warmly at you, "I like you like a lot too."

Suddenly you hear yelling and the two of you jump apart.

  
"Not another demo disc song! I thought we left those in 2015!" James cried as Bruce jumped up excitedly.

  
"Sorry boys, they're back by popular demand! And we're gonna record it now, before dead by daylight! Now pick a disc!" Bruce says, handing Adam a binder full of demo discs.

  
"Ugh." Adam groans with a deadpan expression, "Okay, what song are you gonna do?'

  
"Well I thought long and hard boys, and I picked "Heathens by twenty-one pilots. from- you guessed it, the suicide squad soundtrack"

  
"NO!" Adam groaned again and hit himself over the head with the binder.

  
"No, Bruce, no, you've gone too far this time- Elyse, he's gone mad with power!" James yelled over dramatically across the room, to Elyse who made a face and ducked her head in shame.

"Can we at least like, put a disclaimer at the beginning saying suicide squad sucks?" Lawrence asked sadly.

  
"Of course suicide squad sucks! Everyone knows that." Bruce said, scoffing, as he sat down getting ready to record.

  
You grumble in your seat, "I liked suicide squad...."

Matt gapes at you, "Don't let them hear you say that."

  
"I liked suicide squad!" You say even louder, and Matt quickly covers your mouth with his hand, you stand up to try and push him off you, but the two of you end up spinning around, which makes Matt laugh louder than he expected, which makes everyone look at you.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, turning around, and making a face when he sees the position the two of you are in.

  
"Nothing," Matt says, releasing you, and giving you a look. You roll your eyes and sit back down.

  
"All right, we ready? Are we recording? Okay! Press play on the YouTube! Action!" Bruce said, clearing his throat and getting ready to sing.

_"All my discs are heathens. They run slooww.._  
_Wait for them to load or well you know!"_

James laughed, "Well you know!" Bruce elbowed him in the arm.

 _"Please don't make any sudden clicks,_  
_You don't know half the shit we'll need to fix."_ Bruce continued singing with Adam looking into the distance.

 _"All my discs are heathens. They run slow._  
_Wait for them to load or your computer will blow."_

  
You couldn't help yourself, and you started swaying with the music. You look over to see Bruce bobbing his head, which made you start to dance even more.

  
_"Please don't make any sudden clicks,_  
_we don't need anymore embedded dicks."_

  
"May I have this dance?" Matt asked you, now standing in front of you. Without waiting for a response, he took your hand and pulled you up. It wasn't a very dance-able song, but he managed to twirl you around a few times.

  
_"Welcome to the console of people.._  
_Who have glitches of games that they loved one day,_  
_Docked away,_

  
_Just because we check the demos at the door,_  
_Doesn't mean that wont change our frame rates!!"_

"That was bad,i" Adam said, but Bruce waved him off.

  
"ShutupAdam IM trying my best!!" Bruce said quickly, before going into the next verse.

  
_"You'll never know the James squatting next to you"_ He looked to James Who started to do squats.

  
_"You'll never know the Adam glaring next to you,_  
_He's thinking, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_  
_But after all I've said_  
_Pleasedon'tfreezemycomputer!!"_ Bruce screamed into the mic, which made Adam's resolve break and he started laughing.

_"All my discs are heathens. They run slooow"_

"they ruuun slooowww" You and Matt repeat as Matt spins you around one last time.

  
_"Wait for them to load or our files will go!_  
_Please don't make any sudden clicks,_  
_unless you want to snap your demo disc..."_ Bruce trailed off as he paused the video. He quickly glanced behind him and saw the two of you were still slightly swaying together, but when you noticed him, you quickly broke apart and went back to your desks.

  
"I was wondering when you were gonna mention snapping the demo disc,I can't believe you waited until the end!" James said as Adam started the Demo disc.

  
This seemed to bring Bruce back to reality as he turned back toward them and angrily said, "I was INTRODUCING THE DEMO DISC, SOME THINGS REQUIRE TACT." Which then made all three of them laugh.

When the day was over you and Matt walked to your car together, "Thanks for the dancing, it was fun." You say as you fiddle with your keys.

  
"We should do it again sometime," Matt says, getting closer to you.

  
"Yeah." You bite your lip at how close he is, and all you want to do is run your fingers through that curly hair of his, but you refrain yourself. You know he likes you, he told you, but you didn't want to be presumptuous.

  
"Well, I guess I'd better..." He points his thumb out behind him and you nod, feeling a little disappointed.

  
"Yeah, um see you tomorrow." You say, turning away from him, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice.

  
"Y/n? You doing anything tonight?" Matt abruptly asked once you opened your car door.

  
"What? N-no... why?" You ask, your heart was beating faster and you felt tingly.

  
"Wanna get dinner with me? Like a... Like a date?" Matt asked shyly, looking down at his shoes.

  
"Yes." You say almost immediately. He grins at you happy you were so enthusiastic about it, and he walks away, trying to play it cool.

  
You were thankful he had left you alone because you scream on the drive home afterward like a dork. You were going on a date with Matt Peake, and you couldn't be more excited.

  
It was about a week and a half since your date, and things were going well. You haven't decided on official titles yet. Considering none of your coworkers knew you were dating, you couldn't exactly use the term "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" to describe each other, but neither of you were planning on seeing anyone else.

  
You had a sneaking suspicion that Elyse was on to you because she kept not so subtly looking at the two of you from across the room. You desperately wanted to tell her, but you liked the new relationship bubble you were in and you didn't want to pop it just yet.

  
You smiled at Matt and he tapped your leg with his, under the table, "What are we, in elementary school?" You say teasingly.

  
"God I hope not, I certainly wasn't getting kissed like that in Elementary school," Matt says, quiet enough that only you hear him. You blush and try to kick him, but he sees it coming and dodges. "who's in elementary school now?" He teases and you stick your tongue out at him.

  
He laughs quietly, but a quick glance at Bruce's desk sobers him up, and he resumes working. You chance a glance behind you, and you frown when you see Bruce looking upset at his screen. You shrugged it off, though, figuring he was just having some technical issues, and you put your headphones on and started to edit a hitman video.

  
"Oh boy, the comments are something this week..." Bruce mutters under his breath.

  
This seemed to get James's attention, as he then approached Bruce, "People talking about Elyse?" James asked, peering over Bruce's shoulder to read through some of the top comments.

 **madmoorybondking3** commented: _pe/\ke pe /\ke pe /\ke (+400 likes)_

 **83turkisjhdelights** commented: _3:52! check out Matt and Y/N_

  
**c0ckbytesz44** replied: _|omg so cute. I knew something was going on since the RTlife: eating on the job!!! Awful song to dance to tho (no offense bruce ily)_

  
**dlckz0ut4420** replied: _|That RTlife proved nothing other than Y/N is a fatass peake'd never go for her_

  
**firestarterrryan** replied: | _Aw omg they're so cute! so glad you caught this!!!! more peake and Y/n content i beg you!! also love thismovie sorrynotsorry_

  
_**laseralliancee** replied: | Matt's just being nice!_

  
"Well, that's probably been giffed on Tumblr about a hundred different ways by now..." James said, pointing to the time stamp comment.  
Bruce only nodded and sat down, allowing James to have a better view of the screen.

 **eternallyantag0nistiiic** commented: SUICIDE SQUAD SUCKS!! that being said where is margo in the vid? i wanted to see her

  
**alwaysmoneyinbananadelphia** replied: | * _michael voice* her?_

  
**swissfyuukcinqch33se94** replied: | _michael never said that...._

  
**wendib0iz** replied: | _*gob voice* her?_

  
**b33sinl0ove** replied: | * _george voice* her?_

  
**l0ngskirtsh0rtjacket** replied: | * _lucillie voice* her?_

  
**firestarterrryan** replied: | _Whats everyone talking about?! margos great_

 **wendib0iz** replied: | _lol, its a joke from a tv show_

  
**firestarterrryan** replied: _| oh... oops thanks._

 **Av3ragej036969** commented: _peake finally getting some? idk who the chick is but good 4 him_

  
**firestarterrryan** replied : | _how about you get a life you misogynistic asshat_

James scowled and turned away from the screen, he didn't like reading about you as some sort of object for Matt to "get" you were his friend after all.

  
"Where'd you stop?" Bruce asked, curious as James closed the tab.

  
"oh em gee! Is Peake like totally getting at a chick?" James said in a mocking voice.

  
Bruce snorted, "Hoo boy, it gets worse than that."

  
"Think she knows?" James whispered, looking across the room to where you were sat, typing away.

  
"I'll find out." Bruce sighed and got up to go and talk to you. He was half way to your desk, when Matt got up and went to the kitchen, this relaxed Bruce a bit, happy to speak with you alone. He knew this would upset Matt.

  
He cautiously tapped your shoulder, hoping not to startle you. "Hey Y/N, you doing okay?" Bruce asked, trying to sound casual once you had taken off your headphones.

  
You look away from your screen and smile, "Yeah." You nod, "How are you today Bruce?" You ask, pushing the headphones further away from you to give him your full attention.

  
Bruce ignores the question and gets straight to the point, "You'd uh, you'd tell me if there was something wrong, right? Because you can always come to me, and I'll try to help as best I can."

  
You're stunned, and you look at him for a minute, feeling touched you grab his arm and give it a light squeeze before resting it back at your side, "Wow that's really sweet of you, but honestly, everything's great." You smile, and he smiles back, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes like he doesn't believe you.

  
He's nodding now, trying to think of how to bring up the video, "Okay, okay I was just-"

  
"Hey Y/N!" You turn to see Matt calling you he was trying to walk over to his desk, a bunch of snacks in his arms, and he looks like he's having trouble. You smile wide at him and want to tease him for not taking more than one trip, but you remember Bruce standing next to you and you quickly turn back to him, but he's ushers for you to go.

  
"Go." He waves and gives you a small smile. "It's okay I have some work to get back to anyway."

  
You get up, but before you walk toward Matt, you feel bad, giving Bruce one last look, "Are you sure? You seemed like you had something important to say."

  
"Don't! we'll talk later, now go before he drops all of that and ruins the carpet and I fire you." He joked, and you gave him a mock salute and a "yes sir" before walking away from him.

  
Bruce watches you approach Matt and take some of the snacks, and see's Matt briefly rest his head on your shoulder when he thinks no one is looking. You cover your face with your free hand to hide your laughter and Bruce looks away from you two, his own genuine smile forming. He had to admit, you guys were cute. He was just worried (he's always worried)

  
Another week goes by, and James and Elyse have a bet to see when the two of you would just admit it already. "Honestly, with all the giggling they do it's a miracle they manage to get their work done," James says, as Elyse lightly slaps his shoulder.

  
"Oh hush, we used to be all cute and giggly too." She says, sitting next to him as Adam started to set the game up. They were going to play the updated Resident evil 7 demo: Lantern edition. Since the last one had done so well, and the audience wouldn't shut up until they had seen all the new things the game had to offer.

  
"Hey! We're still cute and giggly you take that back!" James says in a mock offended voice, as he scoots away from Elyse's chair.

  
"Oh god," Adam grumbles, and shakes his head, putting his headphones on.

  
"Okay, so is it just going to be the three of us? Who else is playing? Lawrence?" She called and looked around but Lawrence wasn't there. She sighed until she saw you and Matt walk in with coffee. "Hey Y/N!"

  
"Yes?" You ask, stopping in your tracks, nearly making Matt knock into you.

  
"You guys wanna play with us?" She asks, a mischievous grin threatening to form.

  
James looked at his wife and felt a nervous pit in his stomach, "Elyse, are you sure that's a go-"

  
"Yeah sure," Matt said, walking to his desk and setting his coffee down so it wouldn't be in the way for the game.

  
"Great." Elyse smiled and looked over at you. You were still standing by the door looking like a deer in the headlights. You were nervous, you had never actually been in a video before, at least not intentionally. Elyse nodded at you, sensing your hesitation, "Oh come on y/n kill the lights and come join us!" She said encouragingly, and you smile back before turning off the lights.

  
When you had reached them, they had already started recording, mainly talking about what they were about to play, and how Elyse was terrified. She added a few exaggerated shakes which made James laugh.

You started to sit behind them in the back, when Matt snuck up on you, "You still have your coffee." He said, gently taking it from you to set it aside. You smile when your fingers briefly touch, and you almost didn't hear Elyse saying your name.

  
"You ready?" She asks pressing play, and you nod shakily.

  
You watch as the game opens up to "Mia's footage"

  
"Oh good, another tape." Elyse says.

  
_"Ethan- if you find this"_ The game character, Mia you assumed started talking, and suddenly a woman showed up and Mia was running.

  
"Oh no, oh no." Elyse shouted as the words "don't get caught" Flashed on the screen.

 _"Stay right where you are you little bitch!"_ The old woman shouted.

  
"Hey, who you calling a bitch, bitch?" James said as Adam fumbled with the controller trying to run away.

  
"Go faster, go faster!!" Elyse said hitting James on the shoulder, forgetting he wasn't the one playing.

  
"Ahhhhhhh." Adam screamed as the woman ran full speed.

  
You almost thought they were going to get away when suddenly the old woman's face popped up on the screen. "Oh fuck!" You yell, nearly jumping out of your skin, and Matt appears behind you and gives you a brief one armed hug.

  
"Guess we know whose turn it is to play next!" Elyse said grinning at you.

  
"uh... Adam?" You ask, nervously.

  
"Nope, Adam just played," Elyse said, handing you the controller.

  
You tried to hand the controller back to her, but she wouldn't budge, "But Adam was doing such a good job, weren't you Adam?" You say, looking to him, but all he does is shake his head.

  
"mm mm no, nope, I'm not doing that again." He says, backing away from you.

  
You give a pitiful pout to Matt and he bites his lip, "Don't worry I''-we'll protect you." He says scratching the back of his neck, hoping no one noticed.  
You sigh, as the game starts back up and you are the one playing.

  
_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS HOUSE IS OFF LIMITS?"_ the old woman shrieked at you.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't know lady please don't k-kill me, I just wanna go home! ! When's Leon gonna come and save me?" You say, whimpering as everyone laughs at you. Matt takes the controller from you then and starts playing for you, stealthily hiding from the woman.

  
"Peake for Leon!" James said.

  
"Peake for Leon!" Adam nodded agreeing, "someone get cap com on the phone we've got your guy."

  
"Yeah, he's way better than the actor from the movie," James said which made Matt laugh.

  
"Peakeee." Elyse said, making the symbol with her arms, gently nudging you to play along.

  
"oh, um. yeah peakeee." You say making the symbol as well.

Bruce was laughing, hard, he was finally watching the new Resident evil video you guys had put out, he was jealous he missed the recording, he knew there was a lot that was most likely cut to shorten the video, and he knew the reactions must have been funny. Especially when Adam got caught by Mrs. baker. He was just about finished watching when he had to glance down at the comments. His smile was immediately replaced with a scowl and he paused the video.

 **c0ckbytesz44** commented: _OMG THEY'RE SO DATING_

  
**madmoorybondking3** commented: _/\ /\ /\/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ pe/\ke !!!!!!_

  
**83turkisjhdelights** commented: _omg they're so cute did you see the way he hugged her @4:29_

  
**firestarterrryan** replied: _| I know i love them! New James and Elyse anyone??_

 **swissfyuukcinqch33se94** commented: _wow look at how protective pe/\ke is! (side note re7 looks lit)_

  
**Av3ragej036969** replied: | _oh please its not resident evil its just a poor imitation_

  
**firestarterrryan** replied: | _well i think it looks great!_

  
**alwaysmoneyinbananadelphia** commented: _I'd play spooky games too if i had my own peake to protect me that old woman is scary!_

  
**secretlyshyathe4rt** commented: | _ugh look at her trying to gain attention, no ones buying it honey_

 **laseralliancee** commented: _hate her!!!!!!!_

  
**dlckz0ut4420 replied: |** _I know I can't believe they actually had Y/N front and center in a video, what were they thinking_

  
**laseralliancee** replied: | _i like funhaus but this is ridiculous_

**dlckz0ut4420** replied: | _I know! I miss when it was just the guys._

  
Bruce sighed and rubbed his temple, not this bullshit again. He wanted to scream. Instead, he began typing up a reply, he didn't care that it might do more harm than good, he couldn't tolerate the blatant disrespect of his friends.

  
**BruceGreene** replied: | _Hey if you guys don't like Y/N that's fine, but shes more talented than any of you fucks, and she's here to stay. Don't like it, unsubscribe. No one is forcing you to watch our content y/n is apart of funhaus and I can guarantee she'll be in more videos, and no amount of your bitching is going to change that._

Bruce left the office after that, wanting to blow off some steam. When he reached the parking lot, he saw you and Matt in a heated kissing session. He paused, and glanced down trying to give you privacy, his fight or flight instincts kicking in, should he go back inside or make is presence known?

  
He chanced a glance up and saw that your hands were going through Matt's hair, as Matt's hands roamed your back in circles. When you move from His mouth to his Jaw, Bruce knew it was time to speak up, before he saw something that couldn't be unseen.

  
He had to let you know the cat was out of the bag, Elyse and James would finally stop talking about their bet, and maybe for once, he could rest. He cleared his throat loudly as he approached you, which made you Jump apart immediately.

Bruce chuckled, you were so easy to startle, "So I guess this is a thing."

  
"Oh my god, Bruce!" You say, eyes widening, you were so embarrassed.

  
"y/n" Bruce nodded, acknowledging you, smirking when he saw Matt was blushing and trying to regain composure.

  
You cringed, "I'm sorry." You say quietly. The last thing you wanted was for him to walk in on you in a make out session, you felt like a teenager, caught by a parent.

  
"Sorry?" Bruce quirked his head to the side and furrowed his brows, confused.

  
"Well, you know for..." You pointed between the two of you, "And, uh, well, for not telling you about it? I don't know I uh, didn't mean for you to walk in and see and..." You trailed off, blushing furiously.

  
"Y/n calm down." Bruce waved his hands, "It's okay. I kind of thought you two were having some kind of thing..." He said, trailing off, not mentioning the comments, how could he? Besides, he supposed you'd find out eventually.

  
You smiled, and smoothed your hair out, knowing it had gotten messed up from the kiss, "Yeah, uh, yeah, it's been almost three weeks." You say, with a bit of pride in your voice.

  
"We were going to tell you when we were sure it was going anywhere." Matt explained calmly.

"Is it?" Bruce asked, looking between you both, and walking closer to you, until he was a few feet away.

  
You looked at Matt and smiled, as he held your hand in front of Bruce as a silent answer.

  
Bruce grinned, as he ceremoniously patted both of your shoulders in excitement, there was happiness swelling up in his chest, replacing the dread that was there before. The two of you looked really happy, and that's all he wanted, maybe everything would work out after all.


End file.
